Interview Insanity
by Cactus Luv
Summary: On the set of "What The Hell Happened", the first TV show to welcome the book characters and actors to meet and interact in a seemingly positive, we see how our beloved actors and characters react when meeting each other. Most likely not in a good way.


**Please fill out the questions below to participate in the show.**

**Name:** Bonnie McCullough

**Age: **18

**Ethnicity:** White

**Hair color: **Red

**Eye color: **Brown

**Short description: **A character from a popular series of novels called The Vampire Diaries. Mainly known as the witch or innocent friend._

**Please fill out the questions below to participate in the show.**

**Name: **Katerina Graham

**Age: **23

**Ethnicity: **Americo-Liberian, Polish, Russian Jewish

**Hair color: **Black

**Eye color: **Green

**Short description: **A witch on the popular TV show The Vampire Diaries. Plays as Bonnie Bennett._

Opening Theme music is played and Chet walks out from behind the curtain blocking the set.

Chet: "Hey it's Chet Studness and you're watching-!"

Audience: "-What The Hell Happened!"

Chet: "That's right folks you're watching the only show that brings your beloved characters from the books to meet the stunning actors who play them on TV! And when such events like these happen there's bound to be drama, violence, and other such things that make reality shows possible. And for the next week we have an amazing cast for us to meet! Drum roll please!"

*Drumming*

Chet: "The Vampire Diaries Bonnie McCullough!"

Bonnie pokes her head out shyly from behind the curtain then steps out smiling.

Bonnie: "Heya."

Chet: "Alright Bonnie how's it feel to be here?"

Bonnie: "Well, I'm kind of nervous to see who plays me, but overall I'm so excited!"

Chet: Laughs and turns to face audience. "Well how about a round of applause for Bonnie?"

Audience: Applauses.

Chet: "All righty then! Go take a seat in the soundproof room over there and you get to listen in on your actors interview!"

Bonnie: "Okay then!" walks off to left stage and goes into a small room.

Chet: "Alright now Bonnie is in a soundproof room which means she can't hear anything except what is played on the TV inside. We'll be able to hear and see her reactions through a hidden camera placed right below the TV. Got it? Good. Now let's bring out our actor Bonnie, Katerina Graham!" points towards middle of curtain where Katerina steps out smiling.

Katerina: "Hey! Thanks for having me!"

Chet: "My pleasure! Now tell me how are you feeling about meeting the one you've been playing for so long in real life?"

Katerina: "Oh definitely all wound up. I'm so nervous but happy at the same time!"

Chet: Smiles and gestures to two big green chairs. "Have a seat and let's start this interview!"

Chet and Katerina sit down

Bonnie: stares at the screen with shock. "I'm black."

Chet: "So you want to see a picture of Bonnie or actually meet her?"

Katerina: "Meet her please!"

Chet pressed a button that lets Bonnie in the soundproof room hear him.

Chet: "Alright Bonnie you can come out now!"

Bonnie: opens door and walks out with a slightly dazed face.

Katerina: Looks at Bonnie with a slightly dazed face.

Bonnie: walks up and looked at Katerina to Chet. "Why am I black?"

Katerina: "Um…is that a problem?"

Bonnie: "Well no, but I'm not black."

Katerina: "So you're saying I shouldn't be black?"

Bonnie: "No! I'm just saying I'm not black so my actor shouldn't be either!"

Katerina: stares a Bonnie with a look of disbelief and disgust. "So you think it's okay to have a Ginger on TV but not a black girl?"

Bonnie: "Oh. You did not just call me a Ginger."

Katerina: stands up and points at Bonnie "Hell yes I did!"

Bonnie: walks over towards Katerina and gets all up in her grill "Don't. Call. Me. A. Ginger."

Katerina: "Fine. You're just a dumb blonde with high blood pressure anyways."

Bonnie: slaps the living crap out of Katerina.

Katerina: slaps Bonnie back.

Chet: "Um girls. Girls. Please stop. Oh god." Chet stands awkwardly as the fight increases from slapping to biting and hair pulling. "Okay someone get security!"

Bonnie: "Bitch, you don't deserve to play me! You're the reason why the TV show doesn't have as many fans as it could have!"

Katerina: "You're a winy Ginger who doesn't get that you're in love with Damon and goes around being a dumbass and keep getting yourself almost killed!"

More fighting occurs before the Security Team separates them and takes them off stage.

Chet: "Well um, we're going to a commercial break right now, but make sure to stay tuned for afterwards opinions!"

Theme Music fades with screen.

Theme Music starts again and camera zooms on Chet.

Chet: "Welcome back to-!"

Audience: "What The Hell Happened!"

Chet: Well we just got done with calming down the girls from a full on cat fight and they're ready to share the opinions of the other without the other actually seeing it!"

Chet points towards a TV screen which camera zooms in on and becomes screen.

Bonnie's Opinion:

"When I first came on I was scared to meet this really famous person that everyone loves. When I first saw her I thought she was the actor's assistant or something. I was hoping that my actor would, I don't know, look more like me. That was the only reason why I was shocked for her being black. I didn't mean to sound racist…"

Bonnie sighs and looks angry.

"But when she started to accuse me of being racist and then calling me a Ginger, that crossed the line! I was hoping she would be nice, but no, I got stuck with a mouthy black girl playing me. Just my luck. Whatever though, I'm the original, and everyone knows the original is the best."

Camera zooms out and focuses on Chet.

Chet: "Wow. Harsh words. Maybe this Bonnie isn't so innocent after all."

Chet smiles and turns towards the right.

Chet: "Now time to check out what Katerina has to say about Bonnie."

Camera zooms onto the TV again and becomes the screen.

Katerina's Opinion:

"I was so thrilled to finally meet the Bonnie that I have been playing for so long. In the books she was my favorite character, and not just because I played her! She was smart, funny, kind of ditsy, and full on lovable! But now I know that's just an act."

Katerina looks at the screen threateningly.

"She didn't want me to play her because I'm black. Can you spell racist? She wants me to be some red head? Hell no. That Ginger can go and X censored…censored…censored X. She needs to learn how to act before spouting off like that! I mean seriously she's going to get into major trouble somewhere where there _isn't security._"

Camera zooms out and focuses back on Chet.

Chet: "What the hell just happened?" looks down at feet then back at camera smiling. "I'll tell you what happened! We just had our first episode with the amazing Bonnie's of the Vampire diaries world!"

Audience: Applauses.

Chet: "Well that concludes our show for today! Tune in next week for-!"

Audience: -"What The Hell Happened!-"

Chet: "Next guests, Elena and Katherine meets Nina Dobrev!"

Chet smiles and Camera zooms out to overlook the audience as the theme music plays and credits roll.


End file.
